All is Fair in the Endgame
is the 78 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begins with Elsie explaining Keima's intention to fill Nanaka's gap. The first step of the plan was completed smoothly and now he should lose to Diana, but she challenged him so now he intends to go all out with her. The match begins with Diana making a strong move and impressing Nanaka, who is looking at the game from the sidelines with Elsie. Keima is also very confident and plays a strong counter, which amazes both Diana and Nanaka. But then Diana comes back with another strong move which push Keima back to the defend stance, before finally defeating him, much to Keima's despair. After Keima's loss, Diana replied that she will leave everything else in Keima's hand before entering the house. Nanaka, after witnessing Tenri (Diana)'s victory over Keima, who defeat her previously, begins to regain her motivation. She then vows to defeat Tenri and Keima also promises to help her. With this, Keima's plan moves onto the next step, which is to train Nanaka to be strong enough in shogi to defeat Diana. They then begin the special training, at first Nanaka continues to lose against Keima and begin to lose her spirit. But Keima motivates her in several ways, like cosplaying Elsie as Tenri so that Nanaka can maintain her spirit. After two weeks of training, including five all-nighters of "special training", the two are exhausted but they continue to duel much to Elsea's surprise, but Nanaka suddenly collapses. Keima then comments Nanaka isn't used to all-nighters like him as he grabs his PFP and collapses himself. The day after that, Keima begin to count the number of win that Nanaka manage to, he then surprise with the result and compliment her. She then remind Keima that how different between the games and the real world before force him to have another all-nighter training. The next day, while Tenri is wondering what Keima and Nanaka are doing, an exhausted Keima suddenly caught her attention. He then challenges Tenri to a match with Nanaka to be held the next evening. He also tells her that Diana has no need to hold back in her because he and Nanaka already had 5 days all-nighters of training. Tenri then asks Keima if Nanaka has a chance to win against Diana. Keima replied to her that he doesn't care if Nanaka win or not, because he want Nanaka to accepts the defeat when it comes so that she won't create another gap. Keima then wonders how humans can create gaps in their hearts so easily and why do they intentionally wish to be unhappy. Tenri then corrects him, saying that everyone just chasing happiness. That's also the reason why humans wants to be happier than how they currently are, but get disappointed when it doesn't happen. Tenri also mentions how she is a bit envious of Nanaka, because she (Tenri) has never thought about what might await her in the future. Tenri then enters her house and says that she'll see Keima the next day much to Keima's surprise about the conversation he has earlier. Meanwhile in the Katsuragi household, Elsie is watching over a sleeping Nanaka. Trivia *Near's LEGO minifigs used to illustrate Keima's 3-step plan for capturing Nanaka. (p.1) *Saint Seiya style shogi battle between Diana and Keima. (p.3) *Keima questions how a retro game has any connection with shogi. (p.11) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters